


Secondary Use For Shirts

by waterofthemoon



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bondage, Established Relationship, Kink, M/M, One Shot, PWP, Porn Battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-25
Updated: 2008-01-25
Packaged: 2017-10-09 01:32:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/81537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterofthemoon/pseuds/waterofthemoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared has Jensen right where he wants him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secondary Use For Shirts

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [**oxoniensis**](http://oxoniensis.livejournal.com/profile)' [Porn Battle](http://oxoniensis.livejournal.com/344051.html) on the prompt "bondage" and originally posted [here](http://oxoniensis.livejournal.com/345806.html?thread=16771534#t16771534). Thanks to the girls for looking this over and assuring me it was hot. ♥

Jared pushes into Jensen, _oh_, so slow, bottoms out, holds steady. Jensen's tied to the headboard with one of Jared's older shirts, and the pink paisley contrasts with the dark flush of his skin. He's sweating all over, damp like a racehorse and tense with the effort of arching his body up for _more, please, fuck, Jay_. Jared gentles him with a strong hand on his hip, running the other down Jensen's side, firm and steady.

"I need—" Jensen tries to say. "I want—_Jay_—" Jen's drugged just from this, pupils blown so wide with lust and heat that Jared can't see any color in the dim light, even when he bends down closer to check. Jared's skin is too small, and he aches to move, to thrust way down deep and make them both forget their names, but he won't take advantage of Jensen in any way they'll regret.

"Shhh," Jared says, the soothing patience of a saint even though he knows he's far from that, fucking his boyfriend on their jersey knit sheets at five in the afternoon. He kisses Jensen's freckles, the blunt tip of his nose. "You're okay. I'm here, I gotcha."

When Jensen finally, _finally_ nods, Jared groans low and starts to move inside him, slow and deep to set the pace. Jensen rocks against him as much as he can, tugging uselessly at his restraints, but he can't do much to help. Jared pushes him down into the mattress so he'll stop trying and grabs hold of his wrists, a reminder more than a warning.

"So good, baby, you're so so good," Jared murmurs, snapping his hips into Jensen's so hard the bed slams into the wall. There'll be another mark when they look later, a memory scored into the paint and plaster. "Gonna fuck you now. Gonna make you scream."

Jensen gasps and shudders, twists with pleasure on the bed. He wraps his legs tight around Jared's waist and babbles into the space between them, streams of filth echoed like prayers. "Harder, fuck, _more_. Need it so bad. _Please_, Jared, fuck me harder, know you can, you're so good to me."

Jared obliges, fucking him until Jensen's used and aching beneath him. Jensen's cock slips against his stomach, heavy and hard and soaked with sweat. His heels dig into the small of Jared's back, his mouth has gone slack and leaves spit tracks across Jared's chest and throat when they move, and it's _perfect_. Jared feels feverish, delirious, like it'll never be enough. He touches Jensen's wrists again and watches Jensen's face, and Jensen comes just like that, gasping and spent and beautiful. A few more erratic thrusts and Jared's done for, coming desperately, hot and sticky inside Jensen. Jensen just _takes_ it, arching his back and actually groaning in relief.

They come down slowly, settling against each other all tangles and sweet sighs. Jared gets up after a minute and brings back a wet washcloth to wipe the sweat and come off Jensen, then bends over him to untie the knots in his shirt. When Jensen's free, Jared helps him rub the tension out of his shoulders and kisses his sore wrists, then pulls him down and traps him so he can't escape snuggling, no matter how much he wiggles.

When Jared wakes up, he's lashed to the headboard with one of Jensen's outdoor survival knots, which come in handy even though Jensen mostly hates the outdoors. "My turn," Jensen says, straddling him, and Jared laughs, settles in.


End file.
